


Tell Me A Love Story

by tsunamijenn



Series: Just another Reverse AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Little Yuri is a shit, M/M, Obviously that didn't happen, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, This was only supposed to be around 1000-2000 words, Why can't I do simple??, Yuuri and Yuri are friends, otayuri - Freeform, semi canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamijenn/pseuds/tsunamijenn
Summary: A one-shot stemming from my main Reverse AU story, Victor!!! on Ice.While in Barcelona, Yuuri tells Victor that Otabek and Yuri always visit the Sala Hipóstila whenever they're in Barcelona because it holds special meaning in their relationship. So of course Victor needs details!A short story of how Otabek and Yuri went from childhood strangers to husbands in love.





	Tell Me A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after [ chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916291/chapters/28201074) of Victor!!! on Ice.

"Yurio!"

 

"Tch, not my name. What do you even want with me? I'm not your coach anymore. Thank god for that."

 

"Why are you so cruel? I know you care."

 

"Whatever. What is it Victor?"

 

"Well...Yuuri and I were sightseeing around the city today, but we didn't get to go to the Sala Hipóstila because he said he didn't want to possibly interrupt you and Otabek. He said you two always went there, that is was your special spot. So, I want to hear the story!"

 

"The story?"

 

"Yes, the story. Of how you and Otabek met and fell in love and got married!"

 

"You won't leave me alone until I tell you, will you?"

 

"Not a chance!"

 

"Ugh, fine. Just a sec."

 

Yuri stood up and walked over to his nightstand, yanked the charger out of his phone, and tapped quickly at the screen. After a few words in what Victor recognized as Kazakh, Yuri hung up.

 

"Who did you call?"

 

"Beka. He...gets all grumpy when he doesn't get to tell his part of the story since I still don't remember the first time we met. Such a sap."

 

"Really? Aww, you guys are so cute together."

 

"No, we're not 'cute'. We're fucking awesome."

 

"And you're just like Yuuri. He doesn't remember our first moments together either."

 

"Oh my god, get over it. So he was too drunk to remember. Are you really going to whine about the less than ideal moments that have led you to this point in your life? Really?"

 

Victor blushed as he looked down and twisted the ring on his finger.

 

"I guess not"

 

A couple minutes later, Otabek walked in the room. After emptying his pockets, he crawled onto the bed, gave Yuri a kiss, then laid back on the pile of pillows against the headboard.

 

"So I've been told you want to hear our story?"

 

"Yeah! Yuuri said you guys go back to the Sala Hipóstila every time you're back in Barcelona, so I wanted to know all the details!"

 

"Well, if you want to know everything, we'll have to go back to when I was 10, when we first met."

 

"You guys have been together since Otabek was 10?! Wow! That's such a long time!"

 

Yuri scowled. "I swear I will kick you out of our room if you continue to interrupt."

 

Victor audibly gulped, not wanting to miss this opportunity, and looked at Otabek to continue.

 

"No, we haven't been together for that long, officially or unofficially. Like I said, it was just the first time we met."

 

* * * * *

 

Otabek was finishing his basic warm-up's when their teacher hobbled in on crutches.

 

"Good morning class."

 

"Good morning Madame Zakharova."

 

"I apologize for my appearance. I had a very bad sprain in my younger years after I didn't properly warm-up, and it periodically flares when I've worked especially hard. So let this be a warning to you all. Proper warm-ups and stretches are essential. Now, since I cannot lead the motions myself today, I have brought in someone to assist while I am temporarily incapacitated. Everyone, this is Yuri Plisetsky."

 

A young boy walked in, and Otabek couldn't help but stare. He had blonde almost chin-length hair that covered the right side of his face and blue-green eyes. _He's really small and thin. Is he even old enough to know all the techniques we've been working on?_

 

"I have personally overseen his ballet training since he was young." _Well, I guess that answers that question._ "And I still continue to, even though I still think his talents are squandered on the ice. Now for those of you here as a part of Alexei Mishin's training camp, do not think I am disparaging the worthiness of figure skating. But Yuri could have been a premier danseur noble if he hadn't left for skating."

 

"Svetlana..."

 

Otabek stared, jaw dropping, as the young boy practically growled at their teacher. _He just casually called her by her first name. And she doesn't even seem upset. What kind of person is this Yuri that he can talk to her like that? I hate ballet, but even I know she has earned her right to demand respect as a prima ballerina with the Bolshoi Ballet and an étoile of the La Scala Theatre Ballet._

 

"But I digress. Just because I am on crutches does not mean that practice will be any easier. If anything, my being able to walk around and observe will make class harder. I am not distracted by pausing to demonstrate a technique. You cannot hide your form from me. Now, everyone to the barre."

 

Otabek watched as Yuri did some quick warm-ups by himself before getting into a position on the barre where everyone could see him. He continued to watch, his awe at Yuri's talent growing slowly as he watched Yuri's seamless motions. Plié, Tendu, Dégagé, Frappé, Rond de Jambe. It wasn't until the Développé that Otabek started to struggle. All the other students, both ballet and figure skaters, had their legs gracefully extended up by their head with no problems. Otabek had his hand on his foot and was struggling to keep his leg above hip level. He looked over at Yuri, who was slowly demonstrating the motions to another student. Watching Yuri so easily do the move made Otabek cringe in embarrassment. He let go of his leg and grumbled quietly at the ground. He looked up just in time to notice Yuri look over at him, scowl, then continue his demonstration. Otabek felt a surge of determination to prove himself. But as they moved on to the Grand Battements, his determination quickly vanished as he again struggled to keep up with the rest of the class. But it wasn't until Yuri demonstrated the Arabesque that Otabek felt the last of his resolution wither. As soon as Yuri had smoothly lifted his working leg to 90 degrees and brought his free arm out to second position, Yuri glanced over at Otabek smirked. He continued to hold the Arabesque as he watched Otabek strain to bring his leg higher than 45 degrees, his smirk growing more condescending and cruel with every second that Otabek struggled. Thankfully, Madame Zakharova soon clapped her hands, ending the barre work.

 

The rest of the classed passed without incident, but by the end, Otabek was forced to put his hand on his knees while trying to catch his breath. He stayed a bit longer than the other students, stretching his legs and hoping to magically become more flexible.

 

As Otabek went to leave, he was pulled aside by Madame Zakharova.

 

"Otabek, I noticed you seemed rather put out today in class. Is there something I can help you with?"

 

"No Madame Zakharova, I just...I felt...embarrassed."

 

"Otabek, why are you embarrassed?"

 

"B-Because, I tried so hard, but I couldn't properly do a bunch of the moves, but Yuri could, and he looks so much smaller and younger. How can someone so small and so young be so good?"

 

Madame Zakharova laughed. "Oh Otabek, no, Yuri is not younger than you. He's actually 3 years older than you. That's just how he's built. Once he started skating in the Junior division, he was even nicknamed the Russian Fairy because of his slight frame. As for his talents, as I said in class, I have been training him for years. You have no other ballet background, correct?" Otabek nodded. "The do not be ashamed that you cannot do exactly the same as someone who has been training for almost a decade. That would be a completely unreaslistic expectation, and if anyone tells you otherwise, I want you to let me know. Understood?"

 

"Yes Madame Zakharova. Thank you."

 

"You're very welcome. Now, do you feel a little bit better? Think you'll be ready for class tomorrow?"

 

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay now. Thank you again."

 

* * * * *

 

Victor sat, eyes wide.

 

"Wow."

 

Yuri glowered at Victor.

 

"What do you mean 'wow'?"

 

"I mean, wow Yurio, you were a royal dick."

 

"Excuse you?"

 

Yuri moved to stand up from the bed, but Otabek held him back.

 

"Yes he was Victor. He kept glaring at me and showing off. It wasn't the greatest feeling, but it certainly did push me to do my best. Obviously after the fact, I didn't do much to keep up with ballet, other than the bare basics. But in the back of my mind, I always faintly remembered the little asshole that motivated me to do better."

 

Yuri crawled over and smacked Otabek on the chest.

 

"Hey, I wasn't that bad."

 

"How would you know Yura? You said you don't remember."

 

"Exactly! How do I know that you're not just making it up to make me sound bad to people?"

 

Otabek pulled Yuri down so that he was holding Yuri close.

 

"Because I love you too much to purposefully bash you to other people. But if you bring it upon yourself, well..."

 

Victor smiled gently as he watched the two share their own moment. _This...this is what I want to be like with Yuuri._ He looked down at his new ring. _I guess I'm off to a good start._

 

Once Yuri was comfortably cuddled agasint Otabek, Otabek continued the story.

 

"Anyways, being a child, my mind was easily distracted by other things. It wasn't until I moved to the Juniors myself that I saw him again.

 

* * * * *

 

"Otabek. I'm going to go stand in line to check us in. Do you mind hanging out in the lobby for a few minutes? You're free to wander around and see if you recognize anyone. Just don't leave the hotel grounds themselves. Barcelona might not be the worst city you've ever competed in, but you're still nowhere near old enough to be out and about on your own."

 

"Okay, thanks coach. I promise to stay close by."

 

Otabek milled around, watching as people walked into the hotel, but the flight soon caught up to him, and he found himself sitting sleepily on one of the couches near the window so he could people-watch better. He had been sitting alone for about five minutes before a young voice called his name.

 

"Otabek? Otabek Altin?"

 

"You're...Yuuri Katsuki, right?"

 

"Yeah, that's me. This is your first year in the Juniors division, right?"

 

"Yeah. Yours too?

 

"Yup. What are you doing down here alone?"

 

"Just waiting for my coach to finish checking us in. That line was massive. He said I could look around the hotel, but I got bored, so now I'm just watching all the people. What are you doing down here?

 

"Oh, I'm just waiting to meet someone for dinner. This is my first time competing in Russia, so he told me he'd make sure I ate some genuine Russian food. He's an old friend, though you'll never actually hear that word come out of his mouth. We met when we were kids because our ballet teachers had us perform at some fancy schmancy charity thing. We bonded over our mutual distain of the night."

 

"Well, if you're friends with him, he's gotta be a good guy. What's his name?"

 

"Oh, he's also named Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky."

 

_Wait, I know that name. Why can't I think of a face-_

 

"Oi, Katsudon! Are you ready?"

 

Both boys looked up as Yuri walked over, his usual scowl on his face. Yuuri stood up to greet him.

 

"You know, your name is rather close to your favorite food as well. Should I start calling you Pirozhki?"

 

"Only if you never want some of my grandfather's cooking again."

 

Yuuri laughed, and Otabek couldn't help but be stunned to see two people with such polar opposite personalities joking around with each other. Yuri hadn't changed much. His hair was slightly longer now, the ends of his hair curving under his jaw. He had even grown some, filling out as he grew through puberty. He was still slender, but he seemed more solid now. Still lithe, but sturdy. However, his piercing gaze, the look of sheer determination, was just the same as he remembered.

 

Otabek quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts before the moment got weird, but it was too late. Yuuri was standing off to the side, awkwardly looking back and forth between Yuri and Otabek. Yuri's scowl deepened.

 

"Tch, what's with you, asshole?"

 

"Yuri! That's rude!"

 

Yuri's mouth opened and closed as his mind tried to catch up after being scolded.

 

"He-He was the one that was staring."

 

"It's Otabek's first year in Juniors too. Be nice. Otabek, want to join us for dinner?"

 

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I just want to relax tonight after the flight, so I'll probably just get some room service."

 

"Okay. Well good luck to all of us in the competition tomorrow!"

 

"Thank you Yuuri. Good luck to you both as well."

 

* * * * *

 

"Holy crap Yurio, you really were a dick."

          

"Oh my god shut up! I've never claimed to be perfect at social interactions, especially as a kid. I was too focused on training and crushing the competition."

 

Otabek nuzzled Yuri's hair.

 

"It's ok Yura, if anything, seeing you weren't always so closed off piqued my curiosity about you. If someone as gentle as Yuuri could befriend you, I knew your harsh attitude couldn't be how you were 100% of the time. I just needed one moment to prove my theory right."

 

Victor felt himself melt seeing Otabek and Yuri so close and comfortable. He knew they loved each other, but he had never seen so much open affection between the two. Usually his interactions with them were limited to when they were skating and training, and Yuri was nothing if not single-mindedly focused on his skaters when that was happening.

 

"So what happened next?"

 

"Not a whole lot for a while. Yura moved to the Senior division, and there were years where the only time I saw him was when I watched a competition on television. Even after I moved up to the Seniors as well, it was only periodically, and I don't know if I could label what we were as acquaintances. The closest I ever got to him during this time was my senior debut. It was also the first time we were in Barcelona. We were both on the podium together. Yuri won gold, your Yuuri won silver, and I had bronze."

 

Otabek sighed as he gazed out the window.

 

"After the competition, I had seen a picture online of Yura at the Sala Hipóstila. Some fan had taken it secretly, and I usually don't approve of creepy stalker fan photos, but everything about it was beautiful."

 

"Beka! It was just a picture. He gets all sappy and poetic over that damn thing."

 

"It still looked amazing! So, Victor, on top of the Sala Hipóstila is a broad open space famous for the Banc de Trencadís, a tiled bench curving around its perimeter. It was sunset, Yura was leaning against the wall looking out over the city, his hair blowing slightly in the breeze, and the angle of the picture put Yura perfectly centered in what light remained over the horizon, giving him an almost angelic glow. Seeing it made my heart stop for a moment. He was so beautiful, and for the first time, I felt a little more than mere admiration for him. I ended up going to that exact same spot and having a similar picture taken of me. I didn't make it look nearly as good, but I was still pleased with it. I knew I wanted to get to know him more, but after that event, the universe seemed to work against me."

 

Otabek sighed, wistfully this time, and pulled Yuri closer.

 

"There are so many qualifiers for the Grand Prix, and being Russian, Yura competed in Europeans, whereas I was a part of Four Continents, and World's is fierce competition. I rarely saw in him person. But my admiration still grew. I admired the fact that as he got older, he still was able to maintain most of his flexibility and only ever improved his talent. And I wanted to know what was under that scowling facade. I...I...even joined the Yuri's Angels fan group online."

 

Yuri cringed and Victor gasped.

 

"Otabek, you didn't."

 

"I did. As creepy as they were, they always found videos and information on him, and I'm not ashamed to admit that I used their links to watch and try and copy his technique. I guess at the time, I thought of him a little like you did with your Yuuri. Except my wall was never covered in his posters."

 

Victor puffed out his chest.

 

"No shame! It got me to where I am today, didn't it. So when did you go from maybe acquaintances to more?"

 

"Not till years later, when I was 18 and Yura was 21. Oddly enough, being a secret Angel was what helped start it all."

 

* * * * *

 

 **Yuri's Angels** 2 hours ago Calling all Angels in the Barcelona area! I have heard a rumor that our Yuratchka has some free time and is looking to see the city since he hasn't been here since he was younger and didn't care as much about the sights then.

                **angel girl90** 1 hour ago Girls, we must band together to make sure Yuratchka gets the best sightseeing day ever. If anyone finds him, take him around. For those of us that aren't able to search for him, to help, please give locations that you think Yuri should visit!

                                **Yuri have my babies** 1 hour ago Ladies! He's out! I saw him finish an interview and then immediately get into a taxi! Our Yuratchka is out and about in the city! Find him!

                                **I love Yuri Plisetsky** 1 hour ago Screw just sightseeing! Let's have a fan club meeting with him. We can ask him questions, take pictures! We must not let this opportunity pass!

                                **screaming fan** 1 hour ago I want a selfie with Yuratchka!!  <3 <3 <3

                                                View 28 more comments

                                                **Yuratchka is my angel** 1 hour ago @screaming fan WHO DOESN'T?!?! He's only gotten more handsome as he's gotten older! And don't even get me started on his hair! If I could just brush his gorgeous hair once, I would die happy!

 

_This is so disturbing. How does he deal with these creepy stalker women?_

 

 **Yuri's Angels** 54 minutes ago Alright. We have 6 teams that have split up to search the city for Yuratchka. Please post updates as you find any information. Thank you and good luck!

 

_This is just too much. I'm sure all he wants is some peace and quiet. I have to do something. He probably doesn't know he's being stalked. I need to get him away from them._

 

 **marry me Yuri** 10 minutes ago Where's Yuratchka?

                **I <3 Yuratchka** 3 minutes ago I can smell Yuratchka! It's coming from over here! Here is a map to our current location if you'd like to join the search! We're getting close!

                                **I <3 Yuratchka** 2 minutes ago Oh, this hair is Yuratchka's! I found a hair! He's close girls!!

 

_I hope I'm not too late._

 

As Otabek slowly rode past the very obvious group of Angels, silently scoffing at their matching ear headbands, he noticed a shadow duck into an alcove down one of the alleys. He sped up and looped around the block, and rode back down the alley. As he neared the end, he saw Yuri hiding, glancing around with a panicked look on his face. _It's now or never._ Otabek pulled up beside Yuri and looked over at him.

 

"Yuri, get on."

 

"Huh? You're-"

 

Several girls popped around the corner, every single one of them with ears, and they burst into barely contained screams as they saw Yuri.

 

"There's Yuratchka!"

"Huh? No way! Look!"

"It's Otabek Altin from Kazakhstan!"

 

Otabek took the extra helmet and tossed it to Yuri.

 

"Are you coming or not?"

 

To Otabek's surprise, Yuri quickly got on without question. As soon as he felt Yuri's around slowly slide around his torso, he revved the engine and took off. _Well what now? Do I drop him off somewhere? Do I stick around and hang out with him?_ As they rode around the city, making sure no large groups of girls with cat ear headbands were around, Otabek made up his mind. _He always seems alone, except when he's with Yuuri Katsuki. And if everyone else thinks he attitude is real, he probably doesn't have many friends. Hell, he was alone in Barcelona with apparently no one else to save him from his crazed fan girls. But I can be someone who listens. Everyone needs someone to listen._ As he thought about where to take Yuri, only one place came stood out in his mind.

 

Otabek parked his bike in the Park Güell parking area and led Yuri past Gaudi's El Drac, and top the top of Sala Hipóstila. As expected, Yuri had several questions for Otabek, but

 

"Really? I don't remember that!"

 

"At the time, I was pushing myself to be ready for the Junior division when I came of age, so I decided to try Alexei's camp. But I struggled to keep up with the other Russian novice skaters. That's where I met you. You came in to help Madame Zakharova because she was on crutches. At first, you seemed very intimidating and haughty, but as the week went on, all I could think of what that Yuri Plisetsky had the unforgettable eyes of a soldier."

 

"A soldier? Me?"

 

Otabek looked over at Yuri and nodded.

 

"I had just moved my home rink from Moscow to St. Petersburg. I was desperate. I'd decided that I wouldn't complain about anything until I was good enough. That's why I always looked so serious."

 

"Almaty has always been my home rink, but I've traveled to train with other people in other places several times, from Russia to the US and then to Canada. It was hard to always travel, but at home I had fewer resources to help me grow. Now, more than ever, I want to win something for Kazakhstan. To bring more recognition and money and resources to the sport in my country."

 

"Otabek, why did you talk to me? I'm a rival, aren't I?"

 

"You are. But everyone needs someone to be 'their person' from time to time in their life. That's all. Are you going to become friends with me or not?"

 

* * * * *

 

"And then we shook on it."

 

Victor narrowed his eyes, momentarily questioning their reasoning.

 

"You shook on it? You shook hands...to become friends? I've never heard of someone thinking that shaking hands would be the way to go."

 

"Better than propositioning to someone while standing butt-ass naked and dripping wet in their home!" Yuri roared.

 

Victor shrunk a little.

 

"Point taken. That wasn't my finest moment."

 

Victor noticed Otabek running his fingers through Yuri's hair, and watched as the aggression slowly melted off of Yuri's body. _Huh, I guess we're similar in that aspect._ Victor looked to Otabek.

 

"Okay, so you became friends. What happened after that?"

 

"Nothing much at first. We started by messaging each other every now and then, sometimes a Skype call. But everything grew from there. We talked to each other more frequently until both of our coaches threatened to take away our phones."

Yuri huffed in annoyance.

 

"I still don't know what Alexei was worried about. Yuuri hadn't started his living legend phase, and I was on top of my game. Obviously my phone was not a problem."

 

Otabek smiled lovingly at Yuri's blustering.

 

"Anyways, we finally got to the point where we were constantly messaging each other, and Skyping every night unless something came up. The more we talked, the more I saw the man under all the temper, and I started to really fall for him. I kept my feelings hidden, because I didn't want to ruin what we had, but my hope was kept alive by moments when all his walls would be down and he'd say something that seemed to suggest what he felt for me was more than just friendship. We started almost exclusively hanging out together whenever we were at the same competition, with the exception of Yuuri, and by the time an event in Barcelona came around again, almost a year and a half later, I couldn't contain myself. I loved the time we spent together, but I needed to know if we could be more.

 

* * * * *

 

"Yura!"

 

"Beka! Hi!"

 

Yuri ran up to Otabek and slammed into him with a full body hug. Otabek wheezed slightly at the impact.

 

"Well I can appreciate that at least your feet stayed on the ground this time. You do have just a little bit of height on me now you know."

 

"Yeah, but you're not thin like I am, so I know you can handle little ol' me."

 

"Did you just call me fat?"

 

"No, you dork, I called you muscular. Now accept my compliment god dammit."

 

"Okay, okay, sorry. Thank you for complimenting my strength."

 

"Much better. Now, do you have a bike rented again, or do I have to punch you for slacking."

 

"Oh please, your lack of faith hurts. I got the bike before I even checked in to the hotel. We're set."

 

"Good. Now whisk me away from all this bullshit. I'm surprisingly not feeling too jet-lagged, and I'd like to thoroughly enjoy my day before the show starts tomorrow. Remind me again why I'm here doing this ice show when I could be back home practicing for an actual competition."

 

"One, because it's for charity, and as much as you huff and puff about it, you do care. And two, I agreed to do it first, and you wouldn't miss an opportunity to see me in person without having to try really hard to convince Alexei that it won't be a complete waste of time away from training."

 

"Oh shut up. You make it sound like I like you and was excited to see you or something."

 

"But Yura, you do like me. You don't need to hide it anymore. I promise I can handle it."

 

"I hate you."

 

"I hate you too. Now come on. Let's drop off your stuff at the hotel and get going."

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"It's a surprise."

 

"Seriously Beka, you're not going to tell me?"

 

"Nope. Not even a hint."

 

"I hate you more now."

 

"I know Yura, I know."

 

After Yuri was settled into the hotel, Otabek handed Yuri his helmet, and they briskly walked to where Otabek had left the bike he was renting. They hoped on, Yuri's arms wrapping tightly around Otabek, and Otabek smiled at the contact. As they rode through the streets, Otabek periodically made sudden small movements, just to feels Yuri's arms tighten around him. _Totally worth all the yelling he'll do when we stop._

 

When they reached their destination, Otabek felt Yuri lightly smack his back.

 

"Hey, we've been here before. Why'd we come here instead of going somewhere new?"

 

"Hey, I rented a bike for you and brought the leopard print helmet I bought you for your birthday, and hitting me and scolding me on my choice of destination is how you thank me? That's rude."

 

"Ugh, fine, sorry, whatever. But seriously, why did you pick here of all places to come?"

 

"Well I figured since this was where we first officially became friends, it'd be fun to go back to."

 

"Okay, yeah, you have a point, even though you're sappy as fuck. That was a pretty awesome day. You know, I never did ask. How did you know where to find me that day? I mean, don't get me wrong, I really appreciated you saving me from my Angels. But your timing was so perfect it was ridiculous."

 

Otabek stood silent. I've dreaded this moment. I don't want to lie to him, but the truth is just as bad.

 

Yuri looked over when Otabek didn't respond. He saw the faint blush on Otabek's cheeks and the way he was fidgeting with his coat.

 

"Otabek...what are you not telling me?"

 

"Please don't hate me."

 

"Why would I hate you?"

 

"Because...because I...I am...a non-participating member of Yuri's Angels. That's how I knew where you were."

 

Yuri took a step back, mouth open in slight horror.

 

"No way..."

 

"It's not what you think, I swear! I joined because as creepy as they can be, they were always able to find videos of you practicing and performing, sometimes even ones that the main media didn't have, and I loved to watch them. I'd watch and then try to emulate your moves. You have to have noticed that some of my skating is similar to yours. That's not a coincidence. Anyways, that day, I checked to see if they had anything actually interesting posted, and I noticed that they had formed teams Yura, TEAMS, to try and track you down to get pictures and autographs and trap you into a fan meeting. And I just felt so bad, because no one should have to deal with that level of obsessive stalking. One girl posted that she smelled you for Christ's sake. And yes, she was one of the ones there when I got to you. Anyways, I couldn't sit back and do nothing, so I hoped on the bike, checked the map locations they kept posting as they tracked you, and out of genuine coincidence, I arrived just as they were getting close to your hiding place. When I pulled up was right as they turned the corner and found you. I promise I'm not one of the creepy, stalker fans. I just liked the video content..."

 

Otabek sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands.

 

"I'll totally understand if that officially creeped you out and you don't want to hang out with me anymore. But I didn't want to lie to you Yura. I-I can't lie to you. You mean to much to me to do something like that."

 

Otabek heard the quiet rustle of fabric before he felt an arm slip over his shoulder. He glanced up to see Yuri sitting next to him.

 

"Look, in the spirit of not lying, I'm gonna say that definitely weirded me out for a second. Especially since you know how I feel about them. But Beka, I know you. And honestly, that is just too wild of a story to make up. Besides, you did save me, and for that I am eternally grateful. So just think about it this way: you're the one Angel I actually like."

 

Yuri leaned over and gave Otabek a hug.

 

"Besides, you mean a lot to me too. You could probably murder someone, and I'd still want to hang out with you. So just remember, I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

 

Otabek let out a huge sigh of relief, and turned to face Yuri so he could hug him in return. After a moment, he leaned back slightly only to see one of Yuri's rare soft smiles, and his heart skipped a beat. Before his brain could catch up to the rest of his body, he leaned forward and gently kissed Yuri's lips. After a couple seconds, he pulled back. At the sight of Yuri's eyes frozen wide open in shock, he quickly started babbling.

 

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. That uh, that wasn't...don't think...I mean, it isn't...fuck, no, that's not what I wanted to say. Um..."

 

Otabek sat full of fear and worry, only to grow confused as Yuri's face slowly morphed into recognition.

 

"So...earlier, when you were teasing me and said you could handle me liking you...that was actually serious, wasn't it?"

 

Otabek had never felt smaller than in this one particular moment.

 

"Um...yes..."

 

"Well then, do you know what I'm going to say now?"

 

"No..."

 

"Otabek Altin, are you going to become my boyfriend or not?"

 

"I-wait...what?"

 

"I know you're not deaf, so answer the damn question."

 

"Um, yes?"

 

"Is that a fucking question? Seriously. You kiss me, then you can't even say yes and mean it?"

 

"Sorry, sorry. Yes." Otabek started to laugh. "Holy shit yes. I just didn't expect for that to happen, so it kinda caught me off guard."

 

"Yeah, well, your kiss caught me off guard, so fuck you too."

 

"So...you really like me? Like, you like me like me?"

 

"Jesus Beka, yes. I figured that was kind of an unspoken but obvious thing when you asked someone out. I definitely didn't think it would take this much effort."

 

"I'm sorry, it's just kinda unreal for me at the moment. At the risk of sounding horribly cheesy, I've been wishing for this to happen for a while. So now that it's actually happening, I'm happy but still a little shocked."

 

"Well, you better accept it. Because it's happening, and I'm not about to let the guy I like ruin it for me with self doubt before it ever actually starts."

 

"It's not really self doubt. Like I said, just more of a shock and awe moment."

 

"Well, are you done being shocked and awed? Because as much as a nice and gentle first kiss that was, I'd like more, and you know I'm not the most patient person."

 

Otabek's wild running mind quickly sobered up at that statement. He reached up to stroke Yuri's hair, and his heart raced when Yuri hummed and leaned into the contact. Otabek couldn't help but surge forward and crash his lips into Yuri's. He reached up to run both his hands through Yuri's hair, then gripped tightly as he heard Yuri moan quietly into their kiss. He didn't know if there was a god or if it was just the universe out there, but he silently thanked any higher power that had brought him to Yuri.

 

* * * * *

 

"And enough of that part of the story!"

 

"But Yurio!"

 

"No but's Victor. There are certain things you just don't need to know about, okay."

 

Victor sat silent as he processed Yuri's words. Both their faces changed at about the same time. Yuri went pale at the implication of what he said, and Victor started to grin and leer at his two previous coaches.

 

"Oh...I get it. Yeah, no, I don't need to know the intimate details about your first night together."

 

"Oh my god Victor, shut up already."

 

"Was it at least good?"

 

"I said shut the fuck up Victor!"

"Yes."

 

Victor and Yuri both froze at Otabek's one word. Yuri slowly turned to glower at his husband.

 

"Otabek..."

 

"What? He's not a child. Sex is not some dirty taboo secret to keep from him, and I'm not telling him any details. It's a simple question to answer to satisfy him so he doesn't ask about something else. Besides, I wasn't lying. I mean, I got you to cum how many times that night, like-"

 

"AND WE'RE DONE WITH THIS TOPIC MOVING ON PLEASE!!"

 

Victor and Otabek shared a brief look and nodded to each other, both satisfied with the end result of seeing a very red, very embarrassed stuttering Yuri.

 

"So moving on from your hot and heavy sex life. I know a little about how much you guys dated. That was around the time that I moved to your rink and Yuri started to coach me. Why did you start to coach me,  by the way? You never did say why you stopped being a competitor."

 

"Similar reason to why Yuuri retired. Career stagnation. I wasn't nearly as bad as he was, but I knew it was a possibility for me if I kept going, and I didn't want it. And then Yuuri started dominating the circuit, and I wanted more time to focus on my relationship with Beka. That, and his DJ career was starting to pick up more, and I wanted to have time to support that. And coaching was a more steady income. It wasn't dependent on if I won or not. Just having students ensured I'd have funds coming in. And Victor, you definitely weren't a bad cash cow to have."

 

Victor deadpanned.

 

"Wow Yurio, gee thanks, I'm so thankful that's what you think of me."

 

"Oh stop being so dramatic. You know I'm not actually serious. I don't absolutely hate you."

 

"Aww, see, I knew you cared. Love you too Yurio."

 

"Beka, can we move on to the engagement so he'll stop talking again?"

 

"Anything for you Yura."

 

Otabek turned back to Victor.

 

"So, jumping to our engagement then. So at this point, we had been dating for about two years. I knew pretty soon after we started dating that I wanted to marry Yura, but I selfishly decided that we would date for longer than I had been secretly pining for him. But only just a little longer, because I'm only human, and I knew neither of us were patient enough to last too much longer. I decided I wanted to propose where everything had happened for us. The start of my infatuation, the start of our official relationship. So I booked us a trip back to Barcelona for a week. I figured we could enjoy our time, and at the end of it all, I would get down on one knee and ask him to marry me. The perfect ending."

 

Otabek looked down at Yuri with a mix of frsutration and love.

 

"Turns out, Yura had something similar in mind once I told him about our trip. I'm just glad I had another surprise planned, that way I still ended the week as the more awesome fiancé."

 

* * * * *

 

"We're going back to Park Güell, aren't we?"

 

"Oh come on Yura, it's like, our spot. We can't not visit."

 

"I'm not complaining Beka, I'm just thinking."

 

"What are you thinking about."

 

"Nothing I'm telling you about. It's a surprise."

 

"Oh, so you're the one with a surprise this time?"

 

"I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?"

 

They laughed and explored and took all sorts of pictures. As the sun began to set, Otabek grabbed Yuri's hand and together they walked to the top of the Sala Hipóstila once again. They stood at the same spot overlooking the city, and took a few selfies to commemorate their time there. As the sun started to set behind the horizon, they both looked at each other and smiled.

 

"So, uh, Beka, I'd like to give you your surprise now."

 

"Well Yura, you see, I think we're gonna have a problem, because I have something I want to give you as well. So how are we going to decide who goes first?"

 

"At the same time?"

 

"Deal. But for the sake of the other person, we have to keep our eyes closed until we're both ready. Sound good?"

 

"Sounds good. Okay, ready? And...close your eyes."

 

Otabek closed his eyes. He listened for a moment, but all he heard was the rustle of Yuri's clothing as he moved around, doing...something. After giving up on trying to determine what Yuri was up to by sound alone, Otabek dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. _Shit, I don't know which side opens. This is would a hell of a lot easier if I could just see the damn thing._ After some fumbling, Otabek got the box open. He twisted it in his palm so that it would be facing Yuri when they both opened their eyes, and quietly got down on one knee. Once he was settled, he listened one more time.

 

"Yura, I'm ready if you are."

 

"Just a sec...okay, yeah, I'm ready."

 

"On the count of three then?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Okay, ready?"

 

"One...two...three!"

"One...two...three!"

 

Otabek opened his eyes, only to be stunned by the fact that directly in front of him was Yuri in a very similar position; on one knee holding out a ring towards Otabek. Looking up, Otabek noticed that Yuri seemed to be just as shocked about the whole situation.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I've been planning this for weeks! I was going to surprise you and be the sappy one for once! Dammit Otabek, way to ruin my surprise!"

 

"Your surprise?! How the hell do you think I feel?! This was the original end goal of this whole damn trip! This was supposed to be my moment for you! And you had to go and steal it! Proposal trip thief!"

 

They glared at each other for a few more seconds before their facial expressions started to subtly change. Otabek's lips started to twitch upwards in the corner and Yuri had to purse his lips together as he started exhaling small puffs of air through his nose as he tried to contain himself. Then they both broke out into hysterical laughter.

 

"Jesus, what is wrong with us? We both just proposed to each other and all we did was get pissy that the other had the same idea."

 

"Wouldn't normal people think that moment was wonderful, since that's pretty much an instant answer. Why the hell did we get so upset?"

 

They both ended up sitting on the ground, their laughter shaking their bodies too much to continue kneeling. After a couple minutes, they both started to calm down.

 

"Well, uh, I'm 100% sure of the answer now, but just to be formal about it and shit; Otabek Altin, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

 

"Yuri Plisetsky, I would love to, but only if you promise to do the same for me."

 

"Well duh!"

 

After exchanging rings, they sat on a nearby bench, periodically bursting into more fits of laughter, and always following up the laughter with deep kisses. Once they both felt the giggles were out of their system, Otabek grabbed Yuri's hand.

 

"Yura, there's one more thing I'd like to show you tonight. We don't have a lot of time, and we absolutely cannot be late, but we can still grab something to munch on the way if you're hungry."

 

"You can't have something else planned Beka. That'll put you ahead in terms of number of things we've planned for each other."

 

"Well, this is just as much for me, so...well...I don't know how to finish that sentence without giving it away. But I promise, this is the last surprise I have planned, okay? So you won't have too much to catch up on when we get home."

 

"Fuck you Beka."

 

"Oh, later tonight, I'll definitely take you up on that. If you think you'll be able to handle it after what I've got in store."

 

"Bring it Altin. Your stamina isn't any better than mine."

 

"We'll see..."

 

They both climbed back onto the bike as Otabek quickly looked up directions before they took off down the streets of Barcelona. As they slowed down, Yuri looked around, but didn't recognize anything.

 

"Beka," he yelled, "where the hell are we?"

 

"We're in Barcelona’s industrial urban district, it's called Poble Nou. Where we're going is just around the corner. Hold on."

 

As they turned the corner, they were greeted by the sight of a massive line going waiting to get into a club, the muffled sounds of music drifting out the door.

 

"Holy crap this place looks amazing. But that line is huge. How are we supposed to get in? I love you and your surprises, I really do, but is there no where else we could go that has a shorter line?"

 

"Just trust me."

 

Otabek pulled Yuri along and walked up to the bouncer. The music was louder right in the doorway, so Yuri couldn't hear what Otabek was saying, but after about 15 seconds, the bouncer unclipped the velvet rope and ushered them inside. Yuri walked closer as the volume kept increasing with every step they took further into the building.

 

"Beka, seriously, where are we?"

 

We're at Razzmatazz, one of the biggest club's in Barcelona. It's got 5 different rooms, Razz Club, The Loft, Rex Room, Pop Bar and Lolita, each used for different purposes and styles of music. And tonight...I've been invited to be one of the main DJ's in their main club, Razz Club! I've done it Yura! I've finally made a name for myself! This is a fucking dream come true for me, and I wanted to share my first night as a main attraction with you. So what do you say? Will you let your hair loose and dance for me Yura?"

 

Yuri responded by pushing Otabek into the wall and kissing him, their tongues twisting together. Yuri finally stepped back, needing to catch his breath.

 

"You bet your ass I will Beka. You just do your thing, and I'll make sure everyone is jealous when they see me leave with you at the end of the night."

 

* * * * *

 

"No way, Otabek you're awesome!"

 

"Pfft, of course he is. Just one of the many reasons I married him. He even paused his set to tell the entire damn room we just got engaged. I don't think I've ever been so trashed after one night. People just wouldn't stop buying me drinks. I guess being engaged to the hot new DJ has its perks."

 

"You guys~! Your story is incredible! I never knew you two could be so adorable! I mean, Otabek, you're usually so straight-faced. It's almost a sin that Yurio is pretty much the only one who gets to see the softer side of you. And Yurio, well...I don't think I need to say much. You're a good guy, but geez do you have a temper."

 

"Yeah, well thankfully Beka is man enough to handle my temper just fine, thank you very much."

 

"Ah, but you didn't have much of a temper when you walked down the aisle. God you were gorgeous."

 

"You did look really good Yurio. I'm actually surprised you wore a white tux instead of something tiger striped."

 

"I'm not insane. I do know when to dress appropriately. I just rarely choose to. But our wedding couldn't be tacky. That's why there was no big cat print to be seen. I can be mature when necessary."

 

"I also loved how your hair was braided, but you still had a couple strands frame your face. You really did look angelic Yurio."

 

"Believe it or not, your Yuuri did my hair. For never having long hair himself, he's surprisingly talented at styling."

 

Victor choked on his own spit.

 

"Yuuri did that? You mean Yuuri could've been doing my hair all season? And I just didn't know?"

 

"I'm surpsied you haven't had him work with your hair. I know you like it when other play around with it."

 

Otabek chimed in.

 

"Playing with Yura's hair is always a fool-proof solution when he's had or is having a bad day. Instantly calms him down. I usually don't have to resort to that though. Kisses usually work just fine."

 

At that, Otabek leaned in and gave Yuri several quick kisses, first to his forehead, then to each of his cheeks, then to his nose, and then several on his lips. Yuri hummed happily, pleased with the attention.

 

"Aww, I love seeing soft Otabek and soft Yurio!"

 

"Yeah, well you and everyone else can just fuck off. Soft Beka is mine, and mine alone."

 

"Always Yura, always."

 

Victor sat in silence as he watched Otabek and Yuri quickly fall into their own little world of soft caresses and kisses. Realizing they would probably soon forget he was sitting there and fall further into things he had no desire to witness, Victor quietly rose from his chair. As he opened the door, he looked back one last time. The gentleness and devotion he saw between the two made him sigh. _They are absolutely perfect for each other. I'm so happy for them both._

 

Back in the room, Otabek and Yuri lay wrapped in each other's arms, their legs intertwined, kissing each other at a slow and serene pace.

 

"I love you so much Beka."

 

"I love you too Yura."

**Author's Note:**

> Blergh! I did it! It was so weird putting everything into one chapter. I'm more used to being able to spread everything out across several chapters, so this was definitely different for me. I tried not to make anything seem too rushed, but I feel like you have to rush unless you want to write a novel. So please let me know what you thought and how I did!
> 
> Next up? A look at the development of the pairs skate used for Victor's exhibition after his Senior debut gold in the Grand Prix Final ☆⌒(≧▽° )  
> The goal is to get it done and posted by Yuuri's birthday, but to do so, I've got to keep is short and sweet, but I seem to have a problem with short. So we'll see. Wish me luck!!


End file.
